TOW The Bike Lessons
by MondlerFan941
Summary: Chandler teaches his kids to ride their bikes. *one-shot*


**I don't know why but I like writing about Mondler as parents. I guess it's because we never got to see them as parents in the show.** **Anyways, this one is based off the time I learned how to ride a bike. Jack and Erica are seven, and Monica and Chandler had a another son named Danny who's six.**

"How come they can do it but I can't?" Erica said with a pouty face as she watched her brothers ride their bikes on the sidewalk

"It just takes some kids longer to learn. You'll get it." Chandler told her. "Do you want to try again?"

"Yeah… But it's not fair, Danny's younger than me and he already knows how. I'm supposed to know how to do this before him and before Jack because I like to be the best at stuff." She had picked up on Monica's competitiveness.

"I know you do. And maybe you can be once you learn." He learned from Monica that he shouldn't tell her she doesn't have to be good at everything.

"But I can't be if I'm too scared to let you let go of my bike."

"Maybe I can walk you around so you get used to me being there and then after awhile, if you're ready, I'll let go. But only when or if you feel like you can try by yourself."

"But that might be never. And what if I fall?" She was becoming discouraged. They had been working on this for a few days now. Jack and Danny had caught on after a day.

"If you fall, you'll be okay. You have so much padding on that you couldn't possibly get hurt." Chandler told her. Before they had started learning, Monica had taken them to the store and let each of them pick out a helmet, knee pads, and wrist guards.

Erica sighed "Okay, I guess I'll try again."

She got back on the bike as he rode her around for a bit. "Okay, I'm ready! Let go." He let go of her and she raced down the sidewalk past Jack "I'm doing it!" She said proudly.

"So? I've been doing it for days." Jack said.

"oh I'm gonna get you!" Erica began to chase him.

Before Chandler could say anything to stop them, Erica wiped out while turning the corner and began to cry. Monica could even hear it from inside. Everyone rushed over to her.

"honey what hurts?" Chandler asked while picking her up gently.

"My arm. Look." She showed him her arm which had a scrape on it and what looked like a golfball on it.

"Daddy what is that?" she asked looking at her arm while still crying.

"It's swollen. I think you might've broken it. Can you move it at all?"

Erica shook her head. "It really hurts a lot."

"We're going to go to the hospital, okay?" Chandler said as he buckled her into her booster seat.

"Mon, do you want to stay here with the boys? I can call you whenever they say if she broke it or not. It would be easier than taking all three to the hospital." Chandler asked Monica as they stood outside of the car.

Monica reluctantly agreed. She really wanted to go too, but he was right. It normally takes a while and there's no point in bringing the boys there too. It'd be hard for them to sit patiently for a few hours.

* * *

"The tip of her ulna has a small fracture." The doctor showed them the break on the x-ray. It was the bone in the elbow that sticks out when the elbow is bent. "She'll go home in a splint and then you can follow up with an orthopedic who will put her in a cast for about six weeks."

"It hurts a lot. What's a splint and does it hurt? Does a cast hurt?" Erica asked.

"I can send you home with some medicine for that if you'd like. And no, neither of them hurt. It might be a little uncomfortable when they put them on at first, but they'll actually help." The doctor told her

"That'll be good."

"And they'll have a lot of cast colors for you to choose from." Chandler told her.

"Ooh like pink and purple?!"

"Maybe. You'll have to ask when you get the cast." Chandler replied

* * *

~At home~

Monica had Erica set up on the couch. She brought her ice as the doctor instructed. She had a pillow on the armrest to help elevate her elbow.

Jack went over and sat beside her. "Sorry."

"It's okay Jack. I shouldn't have chased you, I just got mad."

"Does it still hurt?" He asked as he looked at her arm.

"A little but they gave me medicine and the ice helps. I'm never riding my bike again. Never."

"But you should. It won't be fun if you don't."

"I don't wanna get hurt again."

"Oh..." Jack said sadly.

* * *

It had been six weeks and her cast had been removed. She had watched Jack and Danny ride their bikes the entire time. She decided she would try again.

"I wanna try again. I can do it this time. I just went too fast and I won't chase anyone again." Erica told Chandler.

"I thought you said you were scared?" Jack said, looking at her confused.

"Well yeah but if I be careful it won't happen again."

"Okay I guess." Jack said as he went back to riding his bike.

Chandler pushed her around for a little until she decided she was ready. She happily rode around on the sidewalk with her brothers.

Monica walked outside in time to see her three kids riding their bikes.

"Mom look I did it!" Erica said proudly.

"Good job honey. I knew you could do it." Monica said as she walked up beside Chandler. He put his arm around her and kissed her head. They started talking as they watched their kids ride their bikes until it got dark out.


End file.
